Musings of a Striker
by Utsuro
Summary: In all honesty, I think that's how I'd like to die. Protecting her. LassxArme


A/N: Just some musings of Lassie~ (Written in Lass-POV, sorry if I fail =3)

Disclaimer: I don't own grand chase or Lass(or Arme ;-;)! I also don't- Wait, I do own this fanfiction! 8D

OneShot: Musings of a Striker

* * *

Staring down at my reflection on the blade of my nodachi, I let out a sigh as I run the damp cloth over it again. Cleaning my blade is a somewhat menial and boring task; it's also something I don't get around to doing nearly enough with Arme to distract me. When the short, purple haired mage leaves on solo missions (which she seldom does, largely due to my personal dislike of her being alone) I'm given the time to not only make sure my sword is cleansed properly, but think. Thinking is also another thing Arme is quite good at distracting me from, and I can honestly say I'm grateful to her for it. Whether by her insistence that I **need **to hear the latest spell she's learned (which I'm beginning to think is her way of secretly forcing me to be her guinea pig) or her general chaotic behavior, the violet eyed female nearly always has my mind running and overly occupied. When she's gone, however...

I frown down at the cleaned blade, setting it aside after a moment, thinking of the magician who departed minutes ago. When she's gone she still inhabits my thoughts for the most part; some kind of purple maze of worries and contemplations I can never seem to find my way out of. Contrary to when the magician herself stands next to me, however, my mind tends to navigate toward darker thoughts... More honest thoughts.

Arme and I are hardly what you'd call a 'fairy tale couple'. I'd make a laughable prince charming, and she... Well, with her clumsy, loving personality I'd have to say she'd actually make a pretty good princess. Then again, it was never her that was wrong with our scenario. I suppose... If we were a story... Lying on my back when the task of taking care of the nodachi is done with, I stare at my bedroom ceiling while I consider the idea further.

If we were a story... I think I'd be the bad guy. I'd be that one stupid bad guy who falls for the main heroine hard, the main heroine in this situation being Arme. She, of course, would be together with the hero... Thinking of who the hero would be hurts; I roll over on my side to dismiss my wandering thoughts. Anyways, she'd be the heroine. After meeting somewhere fated for some sort of battle where I couldn't kill her even though I had the chance, the hero would probably step in to take her to safety. From there the rest of the plot would ensue, up to their real battle with the big boss, where I'd turn around on my team and sacrifice myself for Arme so she could live happily ever with Mr. Perfect.

Don't take it like I wouldn't sacrifice myself for Arme; I would in a second, if I could bring myself to believe the stubborn midget would move on. With my luck she'd heal me just to beat me within an inch of my life when I had recovered, and if I actually did die I'm not stupid enough to think she'd let it go like she should. It'd actually be for the best if I could sacrifice myself for her, and... In all honesty, I think that's how I'd like to die. Protecting her.

I'm not good for her. With my pessimistic, dreary and overall miserable personality I'm surprised she can even stand to be around me. Arme is like a beacon of light, shining happily at any given time. Shining brightly enough to keep the darkness of my past at bay. I've never let anyone know just how much I need her; certainly not the magician herself. It's strange... I remember thinking half-deliriously the first time I met her that being near me might stain her; dampen the light I had immediately realized she emitted. It only took me a few hours without her for me to realize how desperately I needed it; the warming comfort I felt when she was around. Because of this thought I tried to keep her at an arm's length while staying close enough to see her light for weeks, but Arme being Arme... There was no way she could just leave it at that. She began getting closer and closer... She simply wasn't the type of person to take no for an answer. Our conversations at the beginning were rather short (if you could really call them conversations).

_"Lass?" _

_"..."_

_"Can I sit next to you?" _

_"I'd rather you didn't." _

_"Well, that's rude!" _

And then, of course, she'd end up sitting next to me. This was how many of our first conversations went... It was even similar to how our first hug went, and probably our first kiss as well (though by that point I'd like to believe I had opened up a bit more). I remember both rather vividly; the feeling of never wanting to let her go was so overwhelming it hurt.

I'm getting off topic, aren't I? ... Well, I suppose so long as it's about Arme it's really not all **that **off topic, but still.

Another odd thing. Or... To me it seems odd, at least. That she wants to go out with me some days... I understand it's what normal couples do, but I'm far from normal. Over half the continent still sees me as a murder, so I can't even begin to fathom what puts a smile on her face when people see her with me. We're certainly not the pair people would see at the park and envy; more so the duo people would see and think _"Is he kidnapping that poor girl? Shouldn't someone do something?" _or perhaps _"Is that Arme from the Grand Chase? And who's she next to? ...Lass? Isn't that the murderer? How sad... Hasn't anyone told her he's dangerous?" _I laugh at the thought, putting an arm over my eyes to block out the irritating light coming from my window.

"I've told her." I mutter quietly, "I've told her several times." Not that she ever listens. She doesn't listen at all when I try to tell her I'm bad for her (which I have). I can't understand why... Every time I try to tell her she shouldn't be near me she just laughs and gets closer... Perhaps it's some sort of defiance problem. I wouldn't doubt it, I just wish she wouldn't keep getting so close.

... Truth be told, I don't know if I could **live **if she didn't, though. Days she isn't here are bad enough, weeks are worse... I can't imagine what years would be like, and I try not to remember what a month without her was like.

That month... Arme had been sent on a solo mission. It was a pretty long time ago, so I didn't know her well at all, but I still felt strangely happy when she waved goodbye. ... It was supposed to be an easy mission. It was only supposed to be collecting some skeleton warrior skulls. She was supposed to come back in three days, six longest. Still, weeks passed. The first week went by slowly, as it always did when Arme wasn't around. The second week was a bit worse; a bit more frightening when I talked to the knight master and found out the mission completion report had never been sent back. By the third I was a mess, and by the fourth I was in near hysterics; unable to think of anything else. When several recon missions failed we were finally allowed to go on a recon for her ourselves. Finding her trapped in a small alcove in the stone walls under Kastuille that was filling up with poison gas from the ruins was probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. Things had gone wrong, a cyclops had taken up residence in the cave and caused a rock slide. She had been using her wind blast to keep the small niche from filling, but over the two weeks she had been trapped the walls had weakened. Stuck in a decision between keeping out the air and being crushed by rocks or being poisoned to death, at the speed of the gas she would have died if we were two days later. That was the time I promised myself I would never let anything happen to her again... It was probably the start of me not pushing her so far away, as well.

Opening my eyes to the sound of a slightly creaking door, I turn to see Arme attempting to tip-toe into the room.

"What exactly are you doing?" I question incredulously, "Unless I'm mistaken that quest should take more than a few minutes." The magician shrugs, huffing as a blush lights up her face.

"I forgot to give you a goodbye kiss!" She exclaims, "And I can't leave without that!" I sigh, a smile pulling onto my face.

"You came all the way back just for that?" The magician nods, approaching me.

"Good. I was starting to miss you." She chuckles, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"You're helpless without me around!" She laughs, pressing forward to allow our lips to make contact. She has no idea how true that is.

We may not be a fairytale, but so long as she wants me I'll try to be her prince.

* * *

A/N: Yay for uber-short oneshots I had randomly left around in my writing file? 8D;; The whole Kastuilles thing sounds like it would be fun to read, but I'm way to busy to write it xD;; Anyone feel like taking the idea? Anyway, please excuse the... Ehh-ness of this xD It's what comes around when I don't feel like writing chapters owo;;

-Utsuro


End file.
